


Super Effective.

by Dinosaurus



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurus/pseuds/Dinosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabble and short stories/ one shots.<br/>Prompt: Pokemon Attacks.</p>
<p>Mostly PokeBoy x Female!Reader, but hey, I might throw in a few of my favourite 'ships.</p>
<p>First few chapters will be a mix of random attacks and characters, but I'll stick to a theme once I get into the flow of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Effective.

**01\. Double Slap {MangaQuest}**

**Normal / Physical / 15**

_Hits 2-5 times in one turn._

_\- - - - - - - - - - -_

Crys turned the dial, opened her locker, and stacked her second period books beside her cute Mareep figurine.

She frowned, tilting her head. 

_When did THAT get there?_

A red rose was taped on the inside of the door. She took it delicately between her fingers and twirled it.

Well, who else could it be from? Was he actually... being  _romantic_ for once?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the closing of the dull grey metal and the sight of a certain black-haired, golden-eyed boy staring at her suggestively with a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Hey Crys, I know you like catching Pokemon and all, so would you like to check out  _my_ Pokeballs toni-- OW!"

Without a moment's hesitation, she slapped him back and forth across the face, stomping off and leaving behind a boy with two very red cheeks and a defeated ego.

_\- - - - - - - - - - -_

_Crystal used Double Slap! It's super effective!_

* * *

**02\. Bite {Reader x Green}**

**Dark / Physical / 60**

_May cause flinching._

__\- - - - - - - - - - -_ _

"Greeeeeeeeeeen." (Y/n) sang, rolling over on the bed.

He remained still at his desk, ignoring the girl. The only sounds he produced came from his vigorous scribbling and scratching at his notebook.

"Greeeeeeeeen!" She continued calling his name while petting the sleepy Umbreon beside her.

She grabbed one of his shirts and threw it at the back of his head. He huffed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and continued to work.

"You invite me over and all you do is  _work_." She groaned, now jumping on the bed.

_No response._

"Hmph." She hopped off the mattress, skipped over to the grumpy boy, and sank her teeth into his shoulder.

"AH!" He suddenly jerked forward, then whirled around to face the (h/c)-ette girl who wore an innocent look on her face.

"What was that for?!" He rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm leaving if you don't stop being boring!" (Y/n) crossed her arms with a pout.

"What do you suggest?" He rolled his eyes in response.

"... I want ice cream."

He sighed in defeat, grabbing his car keys and leading her by the hand.

She smiled, satisfied at her victory and the small blush forming on Green's cheeks.

_\- - - - - - - - - - -_

_Reader used Bite. It's super effective!_

* * *

**03\. Safeguard {Reader x Barry}**

**Normal / Status**

_The user's party is protected from status conditions._  

_\- - - - - - - - - - -_

"Barry, you need to be more careful." (Y/n) frowned.

The blond boy had managed to get himself burned-- not by a fire type in an intense battle, but a  _stove._

"Owwww, it still hurts." He groaned dramatically as she disinfected it.

"Quit being a baby. Chimchar bandaid?" She asked, and he hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"Of course. All better now?"

"Weeeeell..." He sang, not-so-subtly pointing near his lips.

She sighed, leaning in and giving him a kiss, short and sweet.

"Kissed it better. Happy?" (Y/n) blushed.

"Yup!" He chirped.

"Promise not to do anything stupid ever again?"

"Nope!"

She rolled her eyes, but gave the faintest hint of a smile. Secretly, she didn't mind these moments with him at all.

_\- - - - - - - - - - -_

_Reader used Safeguard. It's super effective!_

**Author's Note:**

> 01\. Love this ship. I feel like they're complete opposites sometimes, but in Crys' head, she secretly enjoys it. :'D
> 
> 02\. Reader seems like a little sister in this one, so I guess you could look at it like that. If you're into that stuff. Heh.
> 
> 03\. I realize this didn't super relate to the attack description, and that'll probably be the case for some in the future. But burn's a status condition, right? P.S. Barry's adorable.
> 
> That's all for now!  
> Let me know what you thought, and hope you enjoyed.  
> Open for requests and most definitely feedback/criticism!


End file.
